Bitemarks on My Heart
by Yanna3000
Summary: "Chyna, don't start…" I sigh as I try to walk out of the door. She stops me. "This is going to bite you in the ass." She hisses. I violently tear my arm from her grip and try to rub out the imprints her nails left. "It's already bitten me in the heart."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was sitting at home and ANT farm comes on and I'm like "Hey! Fletch and Olive would be a cute couple!" Then I got all these Folive feels and I funneled them into THIS! No pregnancy in this one (though I am very tempted)….MWAHAHAHHA! Let's begin, shall we?**

…

"Is there something different about Angus?" I nudge Olive as she taps away on her ANTpad. She looks up at Angus.

"Yeah. He got hot." She answers simply.

"Did not. There's something else."

"He got _super_ hot?"

I groan. She's right and I know it. I'd known it. Angus had always had a thing for Olive. Olive had also had a little thing for him, it's called _dislike._ I guess he realized that Olive would never go for him in the shape he was in. The very, very ROUND shape. I had only asked to see if _she'd _noticed.

Boy, had she.

Me and Olive are BEST friends. Even more so than her and Chyna. And that is SAYING something. We tell eachother everything, but sometimes, I wish we didn't. The next day, for example.

"I don't know, Fletch… when he lost all that weight something else changed about him too…."

"His ego?" I murmur.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

You see what I'm saying? This little 'talk' was elongated and drawn out for days. Eventually I got sick of it and asked Chyna to step in for me.

"Chyna, _please._"

"What's wrong with you? You always talk to Olive."

I sigh. Obviously this girl was not a boy In a previous life because off her obliviousness.

"All she talks about is Angus! 'Oh, Angus is so nice' 'Angus is so cute!' 'I wish I was his girlfriend'…Blech!"

"She said that?" says someone from behind Chyna. She turns around and reveals Angus, bright- eyed and hopeful….for Olive. Chyna looked at me. I had to make a decision. I could lie and say that Olive never said those things, but I knew that if Olive ever found out she'd shoot me in the face. But if I told him the truth….Olive and I wouldn't be Olive and I anymore.

"Yeah. She did." I sigh. I'd made my decision. I'd rather Olive be happy with Angus than be angry at me.

"Really? Oh man, I've been waiting for this!" He runs out of the room, most likely in search of Olive.

"That was _nice_ of you." Chyna says squinting her eyes in suspicion. I look away uncomfortably and rub the back of my head.

"I'm a nice a guy...is all. You know…."

She isn't convinced, then suddenly her eyes grow wide.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaims. I rub my cheeks.

"What? Do I have paint on my face?" I prod at my forehead and skin.

She starts laughing maniacally.

"You LIKE her." Chyna says poking my chest with her acrylic nail.

"Do not." I say looking at my shoes.

"Do too. You fidget when you lie, look at you! You can barely sit still."

I sigh. I do fidget and right now my feet are positively spaztastic.

"We're friends. Best friends." I explain simply as if that was the only answer I needed.

"_Exactly…_" She replies. "You two are so close it wouldn't make much difference if you were a couple, just a lot more _smooching_!" I feel my face grow warm as I brush my hair back.

"SEE! You're _blushing_! You LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE her!" She practically yells. I slap my hand over her mouth.

"Aw Chyna, shut it. She can't know. No one can know." She nods seriously. I carefully take my hand from her mouth. She brushes her clothes off and looks up at me. Seriousness in her eyes.

"If you like her so much, why did you tell Angus , Olive likes him?" She inquires thoughtfully.

"Well, If I'd lied, Olive would've found out eventually, she's one of the most knowledgeable people on earth. Angus would've practically died and then beaten me up when he found out I lied. I was looking in everyone's best interest."

Chyna sighs in defeat.

"Except yours." I can tell she cares. But I don't need this….not from her.

"Chyna, don't start…" I sigh as I try to walk out of the door. She stops me.

"This is going to bite you in the ass." She hisses. I violently tear my arm from her grip and try to rub out the imprints her nails left.

"It's already bitten me in the heart." I leave her alone in the ANT farm as I go to my next class.

**Sooooo? You like? You love? You hate? R& R, beautiful!- Yanna3000 ;-)**


	2. Find your happiness, before you lose it

Well, it happened.

_What happened, Fletcher? _Is what you're probably saying.

_They _happened. Olive and Angus _happened._ They're _Angive _,now.

Maybe, I should've lied. I shake my head. That would be pretty terrible too.

"Hey, Fletch." Chyna plops down next to me. I don't reply, just keeping staring ahead. She follows my line of vision and sighs.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Chyna asks. She really wants an answer. I can tell because she's staring at me intently, studying me. I divert my eyes back to Olive and her boy-toy. They're playfighting with pillows and Olive looks truly happy.

"Would I ever make her that happy?" I ask her flipping my hair out of my eyes. She nods.

"Even more so. Fletcher, Why don't you just tell her?" She inquires, picking up the guitar next to her and beginning to strum. I look at the , white. I bet that ceiling doesn't have a care in the world. I bet it isn't in love with it's best friend. Probably doesn't have friends to love anyway.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't, Fletcher?" She says sternly. What type of question is that? I groan as tears well up in my throat. I swallow and say:

"Shouldn't." Chyna looks at me quizzically as if her face is asking me the question instead of her mouth.

"Shouldn't? I don't understand." Why am I even talking to her about this? After what happened between us this feels a little weird.

Or what _didn't _happen. More on that later.

"As in 'should not'. Not in my best interest." Chyna face palms and groans.

"Fletcher, It's sweet that you care about Olive so much you're willing to let her get into a relationship with someone else, but Fletch, you're gonna lose her." She's confusing me. Yes I WANT to tell her but I shouldn't.

"Do you realize how much will be irreplaceably broken if I confessed? Olive might never talk to me again!" Chyna sighs.

"It'll be worth it." She says.

"It's not just black and white, Chyna! Everything may work perfectly in Chynaland, where all you have to do is sing a song and everything's okay! This is my LIFE, and I'm not going to ruin a friendship over some stupid feelings!"

I find myself standing, yelling down at Chyna. The entire room is silent. Violet is frozen mid-throw, Svetlana stopped twirling, Angus and Olive stopped pillow fighting. I look at Olive. She tilts her head a bit and mouths "What's wrong?" I look at the agape door to the ANT farm and then back to Olive. I quickly leave the premises before Gibson has a chance to tell me some pointless anecdote that in no way relates to my situation. I find myself in the courtyard behind the school.

"Hey, Fetch!" Paisley calls as she waves to me. She jogs to where I'm sitting.

"It's Fletcher, Paisley." I say. She sighs.

"Its so nice out." She says squinting at the blaring sun. I look at her. Though she can be a bit….airy, she's always happy. Even when she broke all the bones in her body.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask her. She looks at me and pokes her lips out thinking of an answer.

"I'd rather be sad for a second, and happy for a lifetime. I mean look around you, Fletchie! You're an artist, look at that landscape, and the pretty blue sky. Its happiness." I stare at her. I had never heard her say something that actually made sense until now. People really don't give her enough credit.

"What if its raining?" I laugh. She laughs too. A true laugh that flushes her face and makes her lip-gloss dry-out.

"I dunno. I try to find something else that'll make me happy. I control my life so I should be able to make myself happy." I nod.

"What if the thing that makes you happy , belongs to someone else?" I inquire as I squint at the sun. She looks at me with concern but her joyous face washes back like a flood.

"Make it yours. Its your life. And if something makes you genuinely happy, you should go for it." She nudges me in the arm, I nudge back playfully. I smile breaks out on my face. The first in a while.

"Thanks, Paisley. You made me happy." She leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm glad." She says. With that she hops up and continues to frolic in the sun.

**Haha. She called him 'Fetch'. LAWL. So? Was the 2nd chapt. Everything you thought it would be and more? I am very open to suggestions! Oh, and to the person and asked me not to curse:**

**Ok! I'll try. I'm just trying to be as realistic as possible and felt like at their age that language is appropriate. ( Not APPROPRIATE, but accurate is a better term.) Love Ya Bunches – Yanna 3000 3 **


	3. You're Really Beautiful

"Fletcher?" Olive says as inches into the courtyard. I look back at her. When she sees me her face flushes with relief. "We looked for you everywhere!" she quickly walks over to me and sits down on the bench.

"Here I am." I say. Olive glances at me and then back at the sun. I look at her and find myself staring. Studying her every feature. Pink, plump, and kissable lips. Long golden hair cascading over her shoulders and surrounding her heart-shaped face. Perfection.

"What?" Olive laughs as she notices me staring.

"You're really beautiful." I sigh as I get up and walk back to the Ant Farm.

**Olive**

(_Olive, _**Chyna)**

**He said wut now?**

_That I'm beautiful….It was sweet…but random._

**Wht did u do?**

_I just sat there for a moment. He just walked off._

**Tht is sooo swt! 3**

_Don't start Chyna…._

**:p Strt wut?**

_That matchmaking mess. I have Angus and I'm happy._

**Wut? U and Fletch wud b so cute!**

_He is my friend. We see eachother as friends. Fletcher does not like me. I do not like him._

**How wud u knw?**

_Chyna….I just do. We've been best friends since forever._

**Liv, yhu may knw a lot abt other stuf but luv is smthing u can nvr be sure abt.**

_I don't understand. Type regular._

**Olive, no one has ever been able to measure love or been sure about it. Its magic and happiness. So I don't think you should be so sure.**

_I'm done talking about this Chyna. _

**You will always be the last to know when you're in love.**

_Goodbye, Chyna.  
_

"Geez..." I say as I throw my phone on my bed. I hop off my loveseat and descend the stairs to the living room. My mother throws her head back to look at me.

"Hey, Liv." She says as she looks back at her magazine.

"Hey, Ma." I walk to the fridge and grab an orange juice. The cap pops open as I twist it.

"Haven't seen your boyfriend in a while." My mother silently smirks as she continues reading Genius Digest.

"Who? Angus?" My mother's face rises and her brow furrows.

"Angus? That chubby kid who stalks you?" Wait. If she wasn't talking about Angus….

"Who were YOU talking about?" I inquire chugging more juice.

"Your little weird friend, Fester." Hm? Fester? The hell is Fester? "The one who used to paint those pictures of that girl who constantly sings?"

Wow, does she even know my dad's name?

"Fletcher? Mom, I've know him for my entire life; you'd think you'd be able to remember his name. And he's not my boyfriend." I spit.

My mother frowns and brushes her hair from her face.

"Well, what's going on with Angus? Is he your new boyfriend?" She jokes as she flips the page.

Silence.

Mom looks up. "Oh my- You have a boyfriend!" She jumps off the couch launching her magazine onto the carpet. Her lip curls in disgust.

"With that Angus kid?" she says as she walks closer. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"He's not like that anymore." I whip out my cell phone and show her the screen saver: Angus smiling while eating a fry. Her eyes become the size of eggs.

"He cleans up _nice._" I snatch my phone back.

"He is MINE." My mother raises an eyebrow before she turns around to pick up her magazine.

"The question still stands, Olive. What's been up with Hector?"

"Fletcher! Mom. His name is FLETCHER!" She flinches a bit before settling on the couch. "And I don't know. Since me and Angus-"

"Angus and I, Hun."

"Mom."

"Okay. Continue." I take deep breath.

"He hasn't talked to me since. Today he and Chyna had a huge fight about not ruining a friendship because of feelings, and he stormed off to the courtyard. When I found him he told I'm beautiful and walked away." My mother folds up the magazine and sets it next to her. She looks at me with concern.

"That boy loves you." She says simply before slowly ascending the stairs to her room.

What is it with everybody today?

**Fletcher**

_You're really beautiful…_

_You're really beautiful…_

_You're really beautiful…_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I say as squeeze a pillow while lying with on my bed.

"What was that Fletchie?" My mom says as she passes by. I throw my pillow at the door.

"Nothing, Momma." She comes in anyway.

"What's joshin' ya, Fletch-monster?" I groan. My mother has a tendency to be annoying.

All. The. Damn. Time.

I run my fingers through my hair.

"Really, Momma. Nothing." She frowns and pats my knee.

"You can tell me anything, Fletch-a-doodle-do." I sigh. She won't leave unless I tell her. I put my head down and sigh again. She twiddles with her headband as I open my mouth.

"I love someone." She stares for a moment. Not in shock, or disgust. More like understanding.

"Olive." She nods. My head snaps up.

"Hm? What-? Its not…Why would you-? I…I..." My mother gives me one of those faces that makes your lips push into your face. The UNDERSTANDING face. I pick up another pillow to squeeze. She sits next to me. And looks at her feet. I close my eyes.

"I know." She touches her face. I place my hand on top of hers.

"She doesn't." I sigh.

"Love you? Yes she does." I furrow my brow.

"As a friend. She has a boyfriend now." My mother smiles and shakes her head.

"She loves you. Fi-Fi. You should see the way you two act around each other. It's ridiculous. But so cute."

"We've known eachother our entire lives, Momma; of course we're comfortable around eachother." My mother shrugs with one shoulder.

"I dunno, Cheerio. When you two are together….sparks fly. She can't stop smiling and neither can you." I attempt to suffocate myself with my pillow. My mother gets up.

"Try talking to her."

"How do you think I should start that conversation? 'Hey Olive, I'm in love with you. Would you mind breaking up with your boyfriend and let me love you?'"

She just smiles.

"Something likes that…" She cracks the door open but turns back. "She loves you. She just doesn't know it yet."

**This one was a but longer, but I really wanted a scene with the parents because, well, parents know what it feels like to be in love so they will always give you good advice. So? I wasn't sure how long I should make it…. - Yanna3000**


	4. What happened after EndurANTs?

**This is mostly flashback to Endurants. And they are in Fletcher's hotel room.**

You remember when I said I would tell what happened between me and Chyna? Well here it is.

Nothing.

After Chyna got hit with that boomerang in the Australian Outback she forgot everything that had happened. To tell you the truth, I was a little happy. Olive told me she loved me. (In a totally platonic way.)

"Hey Fletcher?" She'd said quietly nudging me. I flicked my eyes open and sat up in my sat on the edge in her pajamas, skimpy shorts and a half shirt. (It was hot, okay?)

"Hey, Olive….?"

"I love you." Hm? Where did that come from…? "I mean, I almost lost you today and I realized how badly I treat you."

"I love you too, Liv." She smiles.

"Fletch? You mind if I stay here tonight. Chyna stays next door and she snores." I laugh

"Yeah, sure." Olive happily flops over me and to the other side of the bed forcing her feet under the covers. She scoots closer and put her head on my chest. I (awkwardly) put my arm around her. She snuggles closer.

"Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I sigh and laugh.

"Its OK Olive! I know you don't mean anything by it." She breathes with relief

"Goodnight." She breathes.

"'night, Liv."

The next morning wasn't as perfect. My eyes flicked open to reveal the entire ANT Farm. All of their jaws on the ground staring at us. I look down at Olive, still sleeping peacefully. I nudge her gently. Her eyes flutter open as she sits up. She starts to finger-comb her hair. Then she looks up.

"What's up?" she slurs as she wipes sleep from her eyes. I laugh but stop when I see Chyna's stern expression.

"What's up is you not answering the Hotel's Wake Up Call and sending the entire Ant Farm on a wild goose chase looking for you! And here you are CANOODLING with Fletcher!" Olive looks at me and blushes when she sees that I'm shirtless. She scoots away.

"Sorry." She says timidly climbing out of the bed but then she gets brave. "I had things to do. Besides you don't own me, and I could barely sleep with your incessant snoring. I'm pretty sure they heard you in the lobby. "

Chyna flusters and starts to stutter. Olive had sure shut her up. "If you wouldn't mind we'd like to get dressed." Olive directed at the rest of the Ant Farm. They funnel out of the hotel room. As soon as they left we burst out laughing.

"Did you see them? They were all like-"She makes a scared face. I laugh harder. We guffaw for a few minutes before we stop.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I say pointing at the door behind me. She nods.

"I did last night, so I'll just change." She starts to tug at her shirt.

"Whoa! Let me get into the bathroom before you start stripping." She smiles timidly and let's goes of her shirt. I grab a towel and d barge into the bathroom. After showering successfully I emerge from the hot fog with a towel around my waist. And there was Olive half-clothed, struggling to put her shirt on. She hadn't seen me so I went back into the bathroom and waited for to put her shirt on. When I entered the room again Olive was fully clothed and primping.

"Olive? Can you pass me my clothes I forgot to bring them into the bathroom?" I say. She turns around her face flushes. Probably because I'm so irresistibly sexy, but you know.

"Yeah." She grabs the clothes and tosses them in my direction. I catch them and head back into the bathroom. Next we went to breakfast in the hotel's restaurant with the rest of the Ants. They all sat awkwardly looking down, and whispering.

"Are they dating?"

"They're cute together."

"Do you think they did IT?"

"Nah. Olive's too smart for that."

"They would have some NICE babies."

"Whatever I think me and Olive would make some good babies."

(That last one came from Angus)

We sat down across from Chyna and Violet. Chyna eyed us suspiciously.

"So…." She said.

"HOW COULD YOU? AND WITH HER? I LOVED YOU, FLETCHER QUIMBY!" Violet outburst. Olive flinched and Chyna scooted farther from her. Violet slammed her tiny fists on the table before storming off. I raise my hands in confusion.

"Wha-….?" Chyna rolled her eyes.

"Everyone thinks you're together." She sighs as she stirs her iced tea with a bendy straw. Olive pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" She asked. Chyna looks at Olive like she just asked her if the earth was round.

"You two were SPOONING! You slept in the same bed!" Chyna practically shouts. I furrow my brow.

"That's not normal? We've known eachother forever." I say. Chyna breathes in frustration.

"No. Not for 14 year olds." Chyna states matter-of-factly,as she flips her hair over her shoulder. Olive waves her off in a "pish- posh" kind of way.

"There are girls out there smoking pot and having sex. Are you really lecturing me about sleeping in the same bed as _Fletcher?_" Olive replies. Chyna just shrugs. Alright that's it. I grab a knife and Chyna's orange juice. I clink them together, awkwardly.

"Hey! Shut up a sec! So you all have the premonition-"Olive tugs at my pants leg.

"Pre-conceived notion." She corrects. I stare at her as if to say _Really? _She backs off raising her hands in surrender. I continued.

"That Olive and I are together. That is, however, not true. We are both VERY open for business. As you were." Everyone , relieved, turns back to their plates and continues to eat. I look over at Olive happily munching on toast while reading the paper. I smile.

That was the day I fell in love.

**OMGEEEEEE! I am so angry! I had like 2 pages written and then it got deleted so I had to start over! Oh well. This one was mainly a flash back. I apologize for switich in and out of past tense. Sorry. So yeah. I want you to assume that each ANT got their own room because the ANT program is so well funded. Sorry It took me so long! Haha. I din't know what to write. But I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter.- Yanna300**


	5. The Party Part 1

**Note: This chapter is extremely short. **

**I plan on uploading Part 2 later today. **

"SURPRISE!" I hear as people jump from behind furniture. Chyna, Angus, Olive and the rest of the ANT farm. Even Gibson.

"Hm? Surprise what? I just saw all of you at school…" I say as I shed my jacket and hang it up next to me. My mother gives me a puzzled look as does everyone else. "Did I miss something?"

'

My mothers face goes from puzzled to shock.

"You really don't know do you, Grandmaster Fletch?" Her face brimming with concern. I can feel my face flushing as everyone titters and giggles. _Grandmaster Fletch? Really, Mom?_

"No…?" I answer.

"Oh for Pete's sake! It's your birthday, Fletch!" Violet outbursts before running out the front door. I furrow my brow and raise my hands as if to say _WTF?_ Chyna shrugged her off.

"She's crazy as hell, is all." She says simply.

"How do you not remember your own birthday?" My mother inquires. I shrug.

"Can we not talk about this with the entire world and their mothers watching?" I snark. My mom nods as she turns to the stereo. She turns up the volume and Ke$ha blasts from the system.

"Let's get this jam thing STARTED!" My mother exclaims as she breaks out in to the sprinkler. Everyone stares and I'm tempted to say "MAWM!" like a 13 year old girl and rant about how she ruined my life but I let her dance and eventually everyone else gets into the groove too. I grab a drink and retreat to the back yard patio. I stop at the doorway to see Olive and Angus-or should I say _Angive_- having a how-far-can-my-tongue-go-down-your-throat contest. They're both winning. I enter anyway. It's my house, right? Olive sees me from the corner of her eye and pulls away from Angus while roughly wiping slob from her lips.

"Hey." I say non-challantly as I walk to the banister and look up at the stars. Olive walks to the sliding door.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." She says as she points to the door. I nod and turn around. The door opens with a click and she's gone.

"Man, I'm so frustrated…" Angus says as if he was waiting for Olive to leave. I look over at him. I may want his girl but I'm still willing to talk to the guy. I think.

"Why?" I question. He furrows his brow.

"Olive. She's acting like a prude." I cough and practically choke on my punch. Why does he think its okay to tell me this? "I mean I've been trying to get some since forever, and she won't send me one lousy picture." I make a fist around the railing and roll my eyes.

"Don't I at least deserve a naked picture? I went through all this trouble the least she can do is DO me." Oh geez…

"Angus…shut up." He doesn't hear me.

"Like I've chased her all this time the least she can do is give me some tail."

"Hey, Angus?" I say. Angus turns, his eyebrows raised expectantly. And before I know what's going on I find my fist coming in contact with his jaw, lots of panic and an unconscious Angus face planted onto my patio. I look up and see my mother, Olive, and Chyna. The three most important people in my life, looking at me like a different person. I throw my half-full Solo cup into the back yard, step over Angus, and push past my guests to get to my room. My mother tries to follow me but I close the door, and flop onto my bed. I could kick myself right now. What if Olive hates me? I just knocked out her boyfriend. In my defense he was a douche.

I can hear the people leaving my house. I figure its safe to go downstairs.

I was wrong.

"Fletcher? Sit Down." My mother says as she gestures towards our couch. I furrow my brow in confusion. But I do as she says and as I come farther down the stairs I see Olive and Chyna sitting on the chairs on either side of the couch. What is this? An intervention?

"Why would you do that to Angus?" Olive outburst like she's been bottling it up. Chyna calms her.

"It was nothing. I lost my cool." I sigh. My mother doesn't buy it.

"Are you gonna apologize?" My mother asks as she raises an eyebrow in suspicion. I look down at my hands and rub them together awkwardly I look them all in the eyes and say:

"No."

Three eyebrows raise simultaneously.

"Why not?' Chyna says, her voice overflowing with sassiness.

"Because he only wanted to get into your pants! He didn't love you! Why didn't _you _ tell _us_ he was bothering you for a naked picture?!" I exclaim. My mother is shocked.

Olive looks down and when she looks back up, she's crying. Oh, no. I did that, I step towards her. But she back up.

"Olive, I-" She cuts me off.

"Why do you CARE!?" She screams.

"Because I love you!" Chyna and Momma gasp.

_Because I love you…_

_Because I love you…_

_Because I love you…_

And then she ran.


	6. Boys Being Boys

Man, could she run. She only looked back for a second at me. Hate? Disgust? Sadness? Definitely not happiness. Nothing. Like she didn't know WHAT to think. She ripped the door open and pounded down the street, her poufy dress flying behind her. I look ed at Chyna and then my Mom.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get in the car. We've gotta find her." I exclaimed as I threw my jacket over my arm. My mother, in late realization grabbed her keys and we jumped into the car. We searched for an hour or so. Scouring the neighborhood. No Olive. I was really starting to worry.

Something made a _Ding!_ Noise. I looked over to Chyna to see her readinf a text. She showed it to me before reading it to my mother.

_I'm at home. Don't worry._

Chyna called her to make sure she really was at home before we dropped her off at her house. When she stepped out of the car she leaned down ,resting her arm in the door.

"I'm really sorry, Fletch. You were right. But I'm sure Olive'll come around she always does." She slammed the car-door closed and unlocked the door to her house waving before entering. I propped my head on the window and in the corner of my eye I saw my mother eyeing me from the rearview mirror. She sent me a sympathetic look before revving up the engine and driving us home.

**Olive**

"Mom! Mom!" I scream across the house for her as I slam the door. I trek upstairs to my bedroom and collapse on my bed and start to sob uncontrollably.

"Olive. Olive where are you?" My mother slowly opens the door and gasos when she sees runs to the bed and touches my arm. " Liv! Are you okay?" I turn over to face her. She cups my face in her hand and rubs the tears away with her thumbs.

"Livvy. What happened at the party?" She says with concern. I sob harder.

"Everything." I choke between tears. My mother sighs and brushes hair from her face.

"Tell me." She says gently propping me up on my bed. She sits down next to me. I look at my feet and run my fingers through my hair.

"At the party…" I start, " Angus and I were on the back patio." My mother nods. I continue.

"And then Fletcher cam out, too. So I got some punch from inside so they could talk about boy stuff or whatever." I pause. My mother looks up expectantly.

"Go on."

So I do. I tell her exactly what happened. But her reaction isn't what I expected.

"Hmm. I wonder what Angus said that made Fletcher punch him..." She says.

I shake my head "I dunno. I can't believe he'd do that." My mothr furrows her brow in thought.

"Did anything else happen? He didn't tell you why?" She inquires thoughtfully. My eyebrow twitches as I remember what Fletcher said.

"_Because I love you!"_

His eyes looked so sad and lonely.

"No." I lie. My mother looks at me. She isn't convinced but she decides to leave it alone. She stands and pats my back lovingly.

"Goodnight, Kiddo. I'm sure it was just boys being boys." I smile like I believe her. But I don't. It wasn't boys being boys. It was Fletcher losing his mind because he…loves…me. He defended me. So why did I get angry at him? He was right. I should've told him, but , I dunno. When Angus asked me for the picture I didn't take any notice to it. I thought it was just – you know - _boys being boys. _He's my first boyfriend I din't know if it was normal or if it was okay. It sure didn't feel okay. I wanted to break up with him.

But I don't want to be alone.

Angus didn't love me. So why does Fletcher? Did he mean 'love' in a platonic way?

No. I know that. I could tell by what was in eyes. Pure heartbreak. Did I do that? Did I break his heart when I ran?

Maybe he got angry and didn't even look for me.

What is there about me to love?

**Fletcher**

Olive didn't show up to school for a week and a half. I was seriously freaking out and trying my hardest not to punch Angus in the face again every time I saw him flirting with another girl.

It was tough.

When Angus _changed_ so did his attitude. He realized that now that he was attractive he didn't have to monitor what he said or did. Because guess what?

He's beautiful. And as long as you know what to do with that beauty you can take over the world without lifting a finger. And while Olive's fallen off the face of the earth here is her so called boyfriend yakking it up with some bubbly bimbos. For now, I had Chyna to keep me from choking the life out of Angus.

But I don't know if I'll last much longer.

Not without Liv.


	7. You're so pathetic

"Liv, I don't know what happened at that party or what you're not telling me but you're going to school today." My mother says as I stalk into the kitchen.

"Geez. Can you give me a second to wake up before you start hounding me? Its 6:00 in the morning." I say sleepily as I snatch Fruity-O's from the top shelf of the cabinet. Even though my back is turned I can practically hear my mother roll her eyes.

"You're going, Olive. No excuses. It's been a week and a half." I groan. Is she serious? Does she realize that my life is currently falling apart as I try to put it back together? No. She doesn't. But she's right; I do need to go to school. But how do I face Fletcher? I try my hardest not to think about the awkward-confrontation-to-be. I hopped in the shower threw on some clothes and went to school. I walked into the building to see Angus, waving in my direction. I waved back and smiled. Only, he wasn't waving at me. I realized that when a girl walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Wow.

"OLIVE! Hi! I-," Chyna exclaims as she walks up to me. I pay no mind. Just keep watching some girl making out with my so-called-boyfriend. I hear Chyna say "Oh, no." I furrow my brow as they kiss harder.

He seems to be having fun. I should change that.

I walk up to him and he sees me from the corner of his eye. He pulls away and tells the girl to go to class. She obeys, but not before blowing him a kiss. He plays along and catches it.

"Look, Olive-,"

That's when I lost it.

I pulled my fist back and clocked him in the jaw. He fell to the ground hard and shielded himself from my rage with his hands. I shoved them away so that he could see my eyes. I grabbed his collar.

He breathes harder, until he's panting. He tries his hardest to apologize but he stutters.

"Olive –I-I-um-so-sorr-," I smirk and push him back to the ground.

"You're pathetic. Always have been. I don't know what I saw in you. Those whores can have you. Because guess what? You suck. I leave for 2 weeks and you've already got a fling?! Who do you think you are? You get pretty and you think you can treat people any way you want?!" His eyes are filled with fear. Chyna grabs my arm.

"Olive. Come on." She says frantically looking around for teachers. I surrender and let go of his collar, but not before I whisper in his ear:

"I should've knocked your ass out like Fletcher did." He continues to pant. Chyna pulls harder and eventually I give in and turn around, pushing through people to get to the ANT farm.

"Olive, I'm sorry!" He screams over the commotion. Everyone quiets down and looks at me for a response.

"Screw off, loser." I reply before following Chyna out of crowd and into the ANT farm. Chyna lead me by the arm into the sound booth.

"Where's Fletcher?" I ask as Chyna closes the sound booth.

"Whoa. Slow your roll, Jet Li." She jokes. I look at her sternly. She sighs "Home. He couldn't take being around Angus anymore without you there."

"Is he coming back?" I inquire. Chyna shakes her head.

"We didn't know if YOU'D come back. Olive, you really hurt him." I groan.

"I didn't mean to!" I say in my defense.

"Do you think that makes a difference? He told you he loves you and you ran away." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. He probably didn't even look for me." I sulk.

"Yes! He did! He looked for hours! Olive it's not all about you! He defended you, and you reprimanded HIM, when it was really Angus! Then he confessed and you ran?! How do you think FLETCHER felt?" I look down at my feet.

"Fletcher was the whole reason you and Angus even got together. He sacrificed his feelings for your happiness! Fletcher loves you with all his heart and you threw it in the trash." She finishes.

I run my clammy hand down my face and groan.

"What do I do?" I ask her.

"Talk to him." I furrow my brow.

"How? He isn't at school. Should I call him?" I ask cluelessly.

"No. You've got to go see him- in person."

"What am I supposed to say?" I inquire as Chyna pulls my fingernail out of my mouth gently.

"Tell him you feel the same way." She says quietly. I wipe at my eyes.

"What if I don't feel the same way?" I ask as I look down at my feet.

"Olive look at me." She orders with a gentle tone. I obey.

"Think about all the times you've spent with Fletcher. Everything you've done for each other. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you _aren't _in love with him?"

I look up at her. And smile.

"No, I can't" I grin.

Chyna smiles too.

_**Fletcher**_

_Pitter…patter…pitter...patter…_

What is that noise? I think to myself. I hop off my bed and try to find the source of the sound.

My window. I look outside and see Olive, waving at me. I furrow my brow and wave back as I raise the window.

"What are you doing here, Olive?"

She smiles and beckons to me.

"Come on. I need to talk to you!" She yells. Contemplate going with her and quickly decide to go.

What else could happen that could possibly embarrass me more?

**OMG I am so sorry! I started high school and it is ridiculous! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Olive where are you taking me?" Fletcher inquires as his body wobbles from side to side as I drag him down the sidewalk. I just laugh and scour the park for the perfect spot. I see one beneath a tree and continue to tote Fletcher to the spot. I let go of his hand and reach deep down into my bag and pull out a blanket. I lay it along the grass and promptly sit on it. Fletcher does the same.

"Soooo…." He speaks again. I ignore him and begin pulling food out of the bag. PB and J cake, sandwiches, juice and ketchup flavored chips.

They're Fletcher's favorite.

Fletcher's eyes widen as I pull out each item.

"Ketchup chips? I love those!" He exclaims as he rips the bag open. I laugh as I give him a sandwich. He chomps heartily.

"Fletcher?" I say. He looks up expectantly and continues to munch on the chips.

"I'm sorry." He furrows his brow and swallows.

"What for? You didn't do anything."

Its statements like this that make me feel bitchy. For not realizing what had been in front of me the whole time.

"_Because I love you!"_

I shake my head and try to get the look in his eyes out of my head. He probably hates me now.

"I'm glad we're friends." I say watching him scarf down another sandwich. He looks up there's that look. Heartbreak. What did I do now?

"I should go." Fletcher says standing and dusting himself off. I stand in surprise.

"Go? We just got here." I say desperately He probably hates me now.

"I'm glad we're friends." I say watching him scarf down another sandwich. He looks up there's that look. Heartbreak. What did I do now?

"I should go." Fletcher says standing and dusting himself off. I stand in surprise.

"Go? We just got here." I say desperately reaching for his hand. He pulls away and walks off while shouting over his shoulder:

"Sorry! Gotta go! _Friend!"_

What just happened?

_Fletcher_

_Friends?_ She thinks we can just go back to being _friends _after that? I 'm done chasing Olive Doyle. If she wants her best friend Fletcher back, she's out of luck.

I'm too far gone.

I'm too in love with her.

Okay, so maybe it was a little douche-y to just abandon her after she did all that for me. But she just Mega-Friend zoned me! How do I, as a male, deal with this?

I won't.

I'd rather not have her at all if she can't be mine.

But maybe I was wrong…. Oh geez she probably hates me! What did I just do?

_Chyna_

_Riiing…Riiiiinggg…Rrrriiinng_

I pick up my phone and check the caller ID.

_Liv_

I tap accept.

"How did it go?! Are you guys getting married?" I kid as I click off the TV. I hear Olive sob on the other line.

"Olive? What happened at the park?" I sigh, exasperated.

"He-He—," she stutters. I sigh once more.

"He left didn't he?" I guess. And even though I'm not there I can tell Olive is nodding.

"He just got up and said he had to go. It was so random! I don't know what I did wrong. He probably hates me…" She sobs again.

"What did you say before he got up?" I inquire. I can feel her racking her brain.

"I said that I'm glad we're friends."

If I had water I would do a spit-take.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" I yell over the phone. Olive's voice cringes.

"Was that wrong?" She says cluelessly. I face palm and groan.

"Yes. Very wrong. You don't start off telling someone you love them with what also starts the 'Just friends' speech! He probably thinks you wanna be friends and he wants more. No guy wants to be friend zoned, but you just ULTRA-Friend zoned him. So yeah, he's probably fed up with you putting him off."

She sighs.

"What do I do?"

"You've gotta tell him."

"How?"

I rack my brain for an idea. Finally it comes to me.

"I've got an idea. So here's what we'll do first -"…..

**Sorry its pretty short.**


	9. Finally

_Where is everybody? _ I think as I approach the glass door to Webster High. I yank on the heavy door and enter the hall.

Not. A. Soul.

I slowly tread to my locker. I turned my lock and the locker clicked open. I stuffed in my Bio book and continued to amble down the hall. Perpetuating each step to study my surroundings.

There.

What was that? I back track and look at the wall on my left. On the wall a banner is plastered with a large yellow arrow on it. Hm? I decide to follow the aroow all the way up stair. More arrows pointing to the third, then fourth floor. Finally I make it to the roof, ten times more confused than I was when I walked into school a half an hour ago. I ooked around for anyone else or any arrows and as I scanned the tar-caked roof I spotted a telescope. But here's the thing about telescopes:

Most people use them at night, and they are usually pointed upwards.

This telescope was not.

I cautiously walked over to the telescope and gasped at what I saw.

Everyone right there in the middle of the street, holding up varying colors of paper that spelled:

I LOVE YOU….

Question mark?

"Do you like it?" says a voice from behind me. I turn swiftly.

Olive.

I don't say anything.

"Look, I understand if you're mad at me. But please say something."

Silence.

"Fletcher, please! I love you! I'm so sorry for not realizing it earlier."

I walk up to her and throw my back pack on the ground with a thud. I open my arms and pull her into a tight embrace. I can feel her breathing with relief. And I start to feel guilty for getting angry with her. She pulls away and cups my face in her hands gently. She stares at me gazing intently as I look into her ocean-blue eyes. She leans and her plush pink lips fondle mine. I can feel her smiling against my lips as I pull away.

"Are we still just friends?" I ask with my eyebrow raised. She laughs as I move my hands slightly past her hips and pull her closer.

"Yes," She says as I frown. "Boyfriend and Girlfriend. If you'll have me." She grins.

"I think I will." I say as I brush her hair behind her ear. I find myself gazing at her.

_She's finally mine. _

"What are you staring at?" she laughs as she strokes my face.

I reply simply and quickly:

"My happiness."

And she smiles even wider.

**I would like to apologize 100 times for being such a douchey-douche. **

**I am sorry to say that this is the final chapter. **

**But its not the end.**

**Soon I'll be writing a purely fluff story called:**

**The Bitemark Diaries.**

**Again, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. **

**-Yanna300**


End file.
